murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ontario Medical College for Women
Ontario Medical College for Women is first introduced in Season 10 as the college where Rebecca James continues her medical education upon the recommendation and support of her mentor Dr. Julia Ogden. Dr. Ogden herself is asked to teach a new course in forensic medicine at the college by Dr. Augusta Stowe-Gullen (ep.1005), who thinks Julia would "be a wonderful example for our students to emulate." Before accepting the proposal Julia warns her, "the research methods I'd like to pursue might be somewhat unorthodox." Dr. Gullen-Stowe is not troubled, believing that "... medical research is still uncharted territory. There is no progress without ruffling a few feathers." Julia accepts "delighted to stir up some controversy." Taking her arm, Dr Stowe adds, "I can always count on you." History The history of Women's College Hospital began in 1883 with the founding of Woman's Medical College as a response to the refusal of medical schools in Toronto to admit women in the study of medicine. Dr. Emily Stowe – a suffragist and first Canadian woman licensed to practice medicine in Canada – led a group of her supporters to a meeting at the Toronto Women's Suffrage Club. At that meeting, the group tabled a resolution stating "that medical education for women is a recognized necessity, and consequently facilities for such instruction should be provided." The motion was seconded adding "that the establishment of such a school was a public necessity and in the interests of the community." Less than six months after this meeting, on October 1, 1883, Toronto Mayor A.R. Boswell formally opened Woman's Medical College, at 289 Sumach Street. In 1895 the College amalgamated with its sister institution in Kingston, Ont., changing its name to the Ontario Medical College for Women. In the landmark year, 1906, the University of Toronto opened its doors to permit women to study medicine, and the Ontario Medical College for Women closed, but its clinic called the dispensary remained opened and continued to prosper in the city. Appearances and Mentions [[Jagged Little Pill|''Jagged Little Pill]] * Rebecca conducts her own investigation into the death of her fellow student and friend Sarah Franklin. [[Painted Ladies|Painted Ladies]] (Mention) [[Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood|Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood]] (Mention) Trivia * 'Women’s College Hospital' in downtown Toronto was the '''Women’s Medical College's' clinic called the dispensary which opened in 1898. The clinic filled a social void in the community by enabling female patients to obtain the unique services of women doctors in a field that was dominated by men. Services were provided regardless of the patient's ability to pay and medical advice was always free. It became a hospital where women could practice medicine in 1911. It’s been located at its current location in the city since 1935, and was designated a National Historic Site of Canada in 1995. The hospital became a University of Toronto– affiliated teaching hospital in 1961, but in 2006 it again became an independent facility. * [[Jagged Little Pill|''Jagged Little Pill'']] was filmed at a medical college in Guelph, Ont. Gallery 1005 Medical students.PNG|Medical students 1005 Medical Students.PNG|Fellow students Jagged Little Pill 1013 Forensics Studies 2 .PNG|Forensics field studies with Dr. Ogden 1013 Decomposition Study 1.PNG|Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood 1013 Miss James Ogden Anne Baxtertiff.PNG Category:Historical Category:Medicine & Medical Practices Category:Places Category:Season Ten Category:Crime Scene